ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia: Face Paint Warrior
is an American adventure-fantasy video game series developed by and published by Paramount Digital Entertainment through Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment since May 12th, 2008. Synopsis A heroic Face Paint protects her city from villainous threats as she deals with her own personal problems as well. Games #''Patricia: Face Paint Warrior'' (2008) #''Patricia and the Soul Circus'' (2010) #''Patricia: Fallen World'' (2012) #''Patricia: Dawn of The Face Paint'' (2014) #''Patricia: In the Tropics'' (2016) #''Patricia: The Lost Hope'' (2018) # Characters Main *'/Patricia Paintiski/' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a heroic but arrogant Face Paint who decides to face the forces that haunt Paintonting Heights, even though she causes some of them. **'Tango Wangoe' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a wango who is Patricia's pet and accompanies her through her journey. Supporting *'Emma Colorina' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a shy Face Paint who is Patricia's best friend, sometimes joining her in her adventures. *'Jay Tattooers' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a cool Tattoo who Patricia secretly has a crush on, often presenting her with some tools to help with her adventures. *'Maria Mars' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a mysterious creature who aids Patricia by giving her some TBD. *'Twinkie' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a jokester Famboo who often engages in jokes TBD. *'The Mentor' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a calm Mask who teaches Patricia to use her powers and TBD. * Antagonists *'/Charlotte Tattoez/' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Patricia's Tattoo "best friend" who is secretly the main antagonist, aiming to convert her into a mindless servant. **'Tiffany Pinttoo' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Charlotte's second-in-command and girlfriend who, unlike her, is doubtful of Patricia and claims that she's too weak and naïve to stop them. *'Steelmouth' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a dangerous robot whose goal is to conquer Paintonting Heights by using a tank that can turn people into powerful robotic warriors TBD. *'The Soul Circus', consisting of: **'The Great Mysterio' (voiced by Daran Norris) - the ringmaster and leader of the Soul Circus who attempts to turn Patricia into his newest member of the circus, being the second game's main antagonist. **'Bango' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - an insane clown who loves to cause TBD. **'Tom Hargrove' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a self-loving human who TBD. **'Maria Tatoone' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive Tattoo who TBD. *'Girgor' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a sadistic cult leader who rules the Lost World and plans to purge the TBD. * *'Terror the Dragon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - a narcissistic dragon who TBD. *'Mark Jones' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a psychopathic human who claims to be a god, aiming for the TBD. **'Lois Blake' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a ditzy human who joins Mark and is considered as an annoyance by him, wanting to be his TBD. *'Behemoth' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a hungry wango who tries to eat through TBD. *'Seismic' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a greedy worm who TBD. * Television adaption See Patricia: Face Paint Warrior. A television series based on the franchise airs on Nickelodeon since 2016. Like the video games, it is rated TV-PG. Trivia *This is one of Nickelodeon's darkest franchises as all its installments are rated T (PEGI 12 in Europe). *Despite being a family-friendly video game series, it contains some dark and controversial themes. For example: **The main villain and her second-in-command are a same-sex couple, being Nickelodeon's first media to portray an LGBT couple, followed later by The Legend of Korra and The Loud House. **In Patricia: Fallen World, it is revealed that Emma suffers from some traumas, including suicidal tendencies. ** Category:Video games Category:Video game franchises Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:2008 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas